The 8th Guardian of Vongola
by Tramp.Is.Me.Maybe
Summary: Why is she here? Why now? So if she is here does that mean she is under danger? Why did she return to the dark world of Mafia?  PLS READ! Summary might be better than story. R&R!
1. Prologue

**I re-did the chapters because it wasn't what I really wanted to write.  
>I hope you like it<br>Disclaimer: I do not own the original charas from KHR.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>The 8<span>th Vongola Guardian

Prologue:

" Please, please don't erase my memory," she begged desperately.

Tears were streaming down her face, eyes filled with fear, fear of forgetting, fear of being alone, again.

She gripped on my shirt tightly begging as minutes passed, more memories were erased.

As she was begging, a vacant look would appear and disappear repeatedly and more frequently

as more time passed, more memories being erased or reconstructed.

" Please…plea…stop…" As she manage to utter her last words, it was too late,

her arms fell limp and she enter a peaceful slumber, as part of the side-effect kicked in.

I had erased every bit of her memory and reconstructed new ones for her.

She has fallen into a deep sleep for now. Looking at her ironically beautiful tear-stained face, my heart ached.

I know it was the right thing to do even though deep in my heart I couldn't bear

the thought of her forgetting about the times we had together.

But if it was for her safety, it is a different story.

"I'm sorry little one," I whispered softly, trying to blink back my tears as I stroke her soft gold hair.

The next day, I left her at an orphanage without stating my identity. I went away hoping that she is able to lead a normal life, silently in my heart.

That is why never in my wildest dreams, during this 13 years, have I ever counted on the possibility that I might meet Elise again…

* * *

><p><strong>Pls review!<br>**  
><strong>I really need critics! It would be so useful. I also understand that there<strong>

**will be lots of grammar mistakes inside so I apologise for that. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-ROFL123 **


	2. Chpt 1

**I took a long time to write this chpt because well, I am currently having my exams.**

**I hope you find this chapter ok~ Hopefully, I want you to enjoy this.**

**PLS be kind on me, I have a problem with writing my thoughts so it is hard to explain stuff when I write stories.**

**Nevertheless, I will try to concour this problem.**

**TAKE NOTE:**

_Italics = _**thoughts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of KHR. I only own my OC.**  
><strong>

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span>CHPT 1: First Meeting<span>  
>I went to my room to check on her for the zillionth time.<p>

That blond-haired woman was sleeping peacefully on my bed. Her chest was rising and falling to indicate that

she is still alive and breathing after her ordeal. She is back, she had returned, but I do not feel happy,

instead I was feeling frustrated, angry. Why is she back, why now of all times?

What does fate have in stored for us?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

" Help me…" The girl murmured in pain before she fell into unconsciousness.

I was shocked. A girl just appeared at my door and asked for my help.

She was dripping wet, how did she get here? Last time I checked this was an unchartered island

and it is a distance away from the shores of Italy. I noticed my hand was stained in red liquid. _Blood. _

I placed her on the bed in my office ( which is the infirmary) I removed what seems to be a shredded cloak.

I looked at it disdainfully and left it on the floor. Her abdominal wound was not that serious but I was more worried about the slash on her right arm.

I managed to clean the wound and tend to them. It was still very early in the morning so I didn't want to impose on the

others since no one except for me would wake up at this 'ungodly' hour. The woman was in a mess. I wondered if Elda has woken up,

then the scent of freshly baked bread came wafting into my room. My question was answered.

I made my way to the kitchen, only to see a skinny black-haired woman preparing breakfast for our lazy boss.

" Good morning *Elda" I greeted.

" Hmph, there goes my peaceful morning," Elda replied with a hint of annoyance.

I smirked. _Let's get down to business. _

" Hey can you help me with something?"

" What is it?"

" Can you help me clean and change a woman's clothes?"

Immediately plates shattered once they came in contact with the hard floor._ I knew it something like this would happen.  
><em>

" What did you do you bastard?" Elda growled.

" It is not what you think it is!"

As Elda's fist almost connect with my face, Cozart burst into the kitchen.

" What happen? I thought I heard something shattering just now!"

* * *

><p><em>Time skip…<em>

" So is she fine?" Cozart asked worriedly.

" Maybe…for now." I replied noticing that he was acting weird.

" I've finished dressing her. You may come in now." Elda announced from the room.

Cozart and I entered the room and, with her hair all combed neatly and her body was free from blood

with clean clothes on, the woman was quite pretty. Her was like golden wisps that was surrounds her body.

She looked rather pale, but I was able to tell that her skin was not pearly-white, instead she looked like had yellow skin.

At that moment, I noticed that Cozart was looking at that girl strangely, I wondered if Cozart knew the girl but

I dismissed the thought immediately thinking it was probably because he was worried. Instead I just ask a question.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked out of concern.

Cozart blinked and he turned to look at me abruptly as if he was in a trance.

" Ah, yes. Uhm, what is her condition." Cozart replied rather meekly.

" Well, she had suffered serious injuries on her arms and her stomach area. I managed to stop the bleeding and stitched the wound.

As long as she doesn't perform any strenuous activity, she should be fine."

" That is a relief to hear. I was kind of shocked to see her here."

Immediately, after Cozart said that, he started looking flustered. No, flustered is an understatement.

He was more that flustered, he was freaking out. _Way to go boss._

" Uhm.. ah…it was just that.. I….UGH!"

Cozart's reaction was quite amusing but I was afraid that the cries of his dumbness might cause some commotion.

" Relax, it's okay. You can tell me this big secret of yours." I chuckled.

" Promise you tell no one, not even a soul."

" Yes, yes. I cross my heart and swear to God that I will tell no one about the relationship with you and that woman."

Cozart blushed and then he whispered rather softly.

" She is…Vongola's real 7th guardian, the Guardian of the Moon, Elise."

_Elise_. When Cozart said that word, the world seemed to have closed down on me.

_What the hell? What is Elise doing_ here?

* * *

><p><strong>The end hope you like it!<strong>

** I don't know when is the nxt update, so pray that it will come out early.**

**NOTE:**

**Elda is actually the 1st Gen. Shimon Glacier Guardian but I don't know her real name so I gave her a random one.**

**PEACE!**

**ROFL123**


	3. Chapt 2

**Dis****claimer: I do not own KHR. I only own the story line and OC**

__**_Blah=thoughts_**

* * *

><p>" Ugh, where did that pain-in-the-neck-girl go now."<p>

I sighed irritably as I noticed the bed was left unattended again.

Cozart chuckled at my defeated state. Elise had woken up three days ago, however instead of wondering

where she was or wincing in pain like a normal person, she jumped out of the window

and took off into the darkness, barefooted. (Mind you it was 10 at night and it was very dark considering we are living on an island.) Then

return at the break of dawn, all safe and sound.

The only part that was heavily damaged was her foot since she ran around the island without any protection for her feet. (which still does

not explain how she managed to stay alive after spending the night in the dense forests.)

She never spoke a word to anyone and she had never touched the food Elda offered to her.

The only reason Elise came back is to rest at the Shimon castle. Like a freak she was, Elise sleeps in the

day and awaken at night. Cozart explained it was because when she was with Vongola she used to

work at night and rest in the day. I doubt it was true though, considering how many secrets Vongola had kept.

" Oi, Cozart we have to stop that girl from running around like this. We have to send her back to where she belongs."

" I guess we should. However before we do that we have to know how she came here, in case she has a reason for stepping onto this

island." Cozart responded, deep in thought.

I nodded in agreement as I left to inform the other guardians about Cozart's decision.

As always, at the break of dawn, Elise return from her adventure in the woods unharmed and well, just a tad bit sleepy. As she step into

the castle, Elise would always look around before she continue walking as if she was trying to figure out which way she should take.

When Elise was about to reach her room, Cozart appeared.

" Uhm, excuse me, can you please speak with me at my office?" Cozart asked nicely.

Elise nodded and followed behind Cozart as he led her to his office.

Revealing the only person that was in the office, me. I was not happy nor was I proud with the fact that I was chose.

But Cozart figured that only familiar faces should appear during the interrogation besides him so naturally I was the likely candidate.

Before Elise stepped into the room, she looked around like an animal inspecting it's new environment. Cozart invited Elise to sit beside him

as he poured tea for all of us. _Leave it to Cozart to be the good guy. _

" So you are Elise aren't you?" Cozart asked as he put the tea pot down.

Elise made a face that was between mock horror and confusion.

"A..ah so you are. Can you tell us how you came here?"

" No."

Cozart looked surprised, I raised an eyebrow.

" Why not?" I pressed.

" Because I'm lazy too."

We are getting nowhere.

" How did you get here?"

" I will leave that to your imagination."

She is weird.

" Does anyone else know where we are?"

" Sadly, no"

At least some progress is made.

" Did you come here accidentally or on purpose?"

Silence.

Elise slowly picked her untouched cup of tea and took a small sip from it before putting it down.

" If I tell you it was on purpose what will you do?"

Cozart tensed as he heard her question. It would be a lie if I said I didn't however something was distracting me. I feel as if someone is

watching us right…now….

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait.<strong>

**I was having writers blog for a time. And I was busy too.  
><strong>  
><strong>Thank you for reading my story.<strong>

**BTW I was wondering which genre I should focus on more and in the end I came down to these 3 choices:  
><strong>-** Romance  
>- Angst<br>- Mystery (most likely will be mixed with angst though)**

**I have no idea which one I will prefer (although I know I will get tired of writing a romance story since I don't know how).**

**Pls help me choose by PM-ing me.**

**Note: This story might have weird...chip ins I added for fun.**

**Ja ne**  
><strong>XD<strong>

**ROFL123**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: KHR not mine only this storyline and my OC is mine.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I feel as if someone was watching us right…. now…..<em>

_A hostile presence, it's close._

I felt my hands getting clammy all of a sudden. An enemy no question, I could feel the

murderous aura from where I was, though I wasn't sure whether Cozart noticed it too

since he was a master at hiding his real emotions behind a mask. As for Elise, well, if she was

the Elise I knew back then she should have noticed it not too long ago. Elise took another small sip

from her porcelain cup before placing it on the table. She then picked up her saucer.

" Cozart, I'm sorry for staining your lovely…..saucer."

With that, she flung the saucer through one of the close window.

Both Cozart and I were shocked to notice that it went through the window without shattering the glass.

Suddenly we heard a loud cry of pain, then a loud thud. It was then that I noticed the 'window' had started to fade away.

_It was an illusion.  
><em>

Cozart and I rushed out to see the culprit, leaving Elise in the room.

As I left, the first thing I noticed was that Elise's demeanor had changed, she seemed disturbed.

I forgot all about it quickly as I remembered she was just not used to killing people since Giotto never encouraged lives to be taken away.

As I got to the place where the intruder was lying, there was a big crowd. I had to excuse myself just to be able to get through the crowd.

When I saw the man I was shocked, for I quickly recognized the uniform. Hooded face all covered from the weird hat.

It was one of Daemon's minions. As life was leaving the man; Cozart was desperately trying to stop the bleeding for the man uselessly,

and as I was watching; I felt no regret for letting the man die.

It was days since the death of one of Daemon's minions. Cozart insisted that we hold a small funeral for the man even though he tried to kills us.

_So typical of him.  
><em>

Since that day, there were many arguments about whether or not Elise should stay at the castle any longer.

Many wanted Elise to be forced out of the is and afraid that she was the cause of the appearance of that son of a bitch's minion.

However, Cozart stood firm amidst the fact that many were against the idea of letting her stay.

After watching Elise in action; I was sure that it was _her. _As for Elise, she continued her daily routine of running around the

woods and night and rest during the day. At times she would be sleeping in my bed after I had left for breakfast.

Not wanting too much contact with her as much as possible, I just let her sleep there.

_Ah, nostalgia…_

I still remembered from my childhood that Elise would always love to lie on me when she was sleeping…

and the first punch I got was when I woke her up due to the shock of seeing her on top of me.

I walked to the bed. Pale face, rosy cheeks, long eyelashes, long golden curls, she didn't change one bit.

_Horrible sleeping posture as always. _I smiled to myself.

" Guile….."

I stroked her head. _Yeah, I missed you too short stuff._

_Wait a moment..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! <strong>  
><strong>School reopened and I have this 12 weeks art project I have to complete so I am very very busy.<br>****I will try my best to update but don't hold your breaths.**

**Special thanks to my beta reader for correcting my grammar errors.  
><strong>**IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! -cries dramatically-**

**Till nxt time...**


	5. Chapt 4

**Yos! Busy with school lately.**

**Anyways here's a new**chpt.

_Italics_ **= thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the arrival of Elise. During her stay here on Shimon island.<p>

Her rountine has always been the same sleep, bathe, eat, go out and return home.

Oh, and I realized that after not seeing her for four to five years, she developed some really interesting habits.

One of the is being _nocturnal. _She says it was because of her job she became like this.

She too doesn't like eating in front of people she isn't fond of, example, me.

I've been studying her for a long time. She was still in top shape even though no one was

taking care of her after I killed everyone during that _incident. Weird. _

How was she still able to remain in top shape without allowing people to notice that she is slightly different?

Unless, she went into hiding like those who survived. However she couldn't have since she is working for the Vongola.

Then it hits me, what was her position in the Vongola. Was she like G the oh-so-great right-hand man or

was she like Alaude, a person who has her own ideas. Cozart doesn't seem to know much about her

apart from the fact the she is the hidden _card_ of the Vongola. I decided to ask her when she wakes up.

The sun set,as Elise woke from her deep slumber. She seemed out of it, she pulled herself from her

(wait.._my _) bed and drag herself to the bathroom. I leaned against the door frame to my bedroom calmly.

" Good morning sunshine," I teased.

" Shut up son of a bitch," Elise spat.

" Someone's cranky," I muttered.

" Well, what do you want asshole?" She asked rudely.

I chuckled. Knowing that she _was_ the twin sister of Giotto she must've gotten his hyper intuition too.

" Well, do you want me to be direct, milady?" I asked again with a smirk threatening to appear on my lips.

" Stop playing games hot shot, get on with it."

" Alright, glad you feel the same way. May I know what is your duty to Vongola?"

Upon hearing the question, Elise stopped rummaging my cupboard for her clothes that was prepared for her by Elda.

" I thought good old Cozart told you everything."

" Not all of it, he only knew that you were the real 7th guardian not Elena and

that there were a 7th flame," I replied in a steady voice.

A small smile graced Elise's lips, she turned around and skipped towards me.

Her face was almost within kissing distance as she closely inspected me with those piercing purple eyes of hers.

I almost thought she was looking at ever single hair on my body but no I knew she wasn't.

The truth is she was trying to get something from looking deep into my eyes.

" I'll tell you after dinner," she whispered in my ear seductively.

_Ah, the good old trump card. Seduction._

" How would I know you're not lying?" I asked as I arched my brow.

" You have my word. Remember to bring food for me on your way back!"

With that she turned on her heels, grabbed her clothes and slammed the bathroom door as she got in.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and left for the dining hall mentally reminding myself to bring food for Elise.

* * *

><p>" You're late," Elise grumbled as she threw a pillow at me carefully missing the tray of food I was balancing on my fingers.<p>

I nearly blew my top off. I restrained myself from doing so, afraid that Elise might not

answer my questions due to childish reasons. I placed the metal tray in front of

Elise who was sitting on my desk reading one of my herb books.

" Today's main course is sweet potato mash with venison," I informed Elise.

Elise nodded her head as she closely stared at her food as if she had never seen mash and venison before.

She carefully poured gravy over her dinner before she dug in.

" I've sneaked an apple for you." I gingerly placed the red fruit in front of her.

" So back to business, I would like to know what you do in Vongola."

Elise nibbled on her venison as she looked at me with big doe eyes.

" I'm the moat of the castle."

" So you protect the Vongola at night when everyone is sleeping so as to prevent any sudden attacks?"

" I assume Cozart told you that I work at night."

" Guilty."

Elise licked her lips clean.

" What else do you want to know Doc?"

_Oh, she is in one of her good moods today.  
><em>

" Hey I don't have all day. Seeing your face while I am having my

"breakfast" is bad enough," Elise said with an annoyed look on her face.

_Thought too soon._

I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. Even though, I used to

be close to Elise but I am still itching to punch her.

" So, what is your motive for coming here?" I asked with a slight smile.

" To hide of course," Elise said breezily as she forked around her food.

_This is getting serious._

" Was someone pursuing you?"

" Why yes, shouldn't you have noticed that when I killed someone who was just outside Cozart's room a few days ago?"

" Who is pursuing you?" I pressed on urgently.

_Things was getting serious, if Daemon was pursuing her things must not be good.  
><em>

Elise glanced at me for a minute before confirming one of my worst deductions.

" Daemon Spade."

* * *

><p><strong>So yea Daemon is after her stuff like that.<strong>

**Why? Will be revealed soon.**

Anyway venison is deer meat, since the Shimon lives on an inhabited island

I guessed there will be some wild deers or smth.

Oh, I just remember I haven't posted my OCs bios I am thinking of posting them on a later

date because I may spoil the storyline.

:D

K bye~


End file.
